


Coffee Shop

by gridsandstars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gridsandstars/pseuds/gridsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold mornings call for warm coffee, Louis thinks, especially when the coffee shop is right around the corner. It's definitely about the coffee, he thinks, and certainly not because of the new barista.</p><p>Or the one where Louis meets Harry in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and I'm totally not happy with the ending but here you go?  
> Also: the formatting on this is awful but I've just done this on mobile and it was incredibly frustrating so I may have given up.  
> Please leave comments if you enjoyed it etc :)

Cold mornings call for warm coffee, Louis thinks, especially when the coffee shop is right around the corner. It’s definitely about the coffee, he thinks, and certainly not because of the new barista. Yes, he thinks, it’s just for the coffee, and maybe because he likes being greeted with dimples and sparkly green eyes every morning. 

 

Louis’ started to notice he’s being going to the coffee shop quite often recently. He thinks he should probably stop going, lay off the caffeine for a bit, but then he thinks of chocolate curls and all thoughts are erased.

 

He thinks he’s being recognised now, especially since this new barista has his order memorised. Maybe he remembers it because he likes him, _but no, it's obviously because you go in there everyday, what are you thinking?_  He considers it a good thing he doesn’t have to recite his order anymore, no more stuttering, and more time to stare at his perfect, angular features. He still has to control his shaking hands though; he doesn’t want another shirt ruined, although he had liked  ~~his prince~~   _him_ coming to his rescue.

 

He saw _him_  reading a book on his break yesterday, and decided it might be a conversation starter. He freed up his morning, _for a boy, you are pathetic_ , and brought the book along specially, carefully tucked under his arm with the spine showing. He received his coffee, ‘The usual right?’, delivered with a cheeky smile just like every other day. He sat in the corner this time, instead of heading out the door, and stuck his head in the book. He didn’t usually read, but he tried, for _him_. It was pointless anyway; he didn’t even glance in his direction.

 

He was starting to give up now, _why would he like you anyway? He might not even be gay, had you ever thought of that?_

He’s also become very aware that he’s spent an awful lot of money on coffee. His sleep schedule was most definitely fucked, _defnitely because of the coffee, not him._

_Him. You don't even know his name idiot._

He paused and looked at the counter, blocking up the door. He shook his head and turned to leave, apologizing to the customers behind him, _because you don't have to be a dick to people just because some random boy doesn't like you, Louis._

‘Hey, Louis, peppermint latte right?’ 

A fire ignited his chest,  _one morr coffee wouldn't hurt._

 

Today was slow, that is after all the business men left, their immaculate grey and black suits crinkling and their brows permanently furrowed, glistening wedding rings contrasting with the brown surrogated cardboard cups. Louis sat in the corner, his now usual seat, fiddling with his black jacket and occasionally taking sips of his now cold coffee, the peppermint syrup leaving oil on the top. His eyes were trained on his white VANS, so it was certainly a surprise when a pair of weathered brown boots appeared next to them.

He looked up with surprise, shocked blue meeting amused green, a deep throaty chuckle falling from his rose lips.

‘You alright, Louis? You seem a bit bored. I have to say, I’ve never seen such a frequent customer, you’re paying for my college fund you are’ He continued to chuckle as his eyes scrunched up, his lanky body falling clumsily onto the sofa next to Louis.

_Talk Louis, fuck, he's going to think you're impaired or something._

‘Quiet, huh? That’s okay, I can just talk for the two of us. Harry by the way, forgot to mention that. Hey! Want one?’ 

‘Oh, um, no thank you’ _For fuck's sake Louis, get it together._

Fuck. 

His eyes trained on Harry’s lips as he ate the banana.

_Stop, Louis. Look at his eyes, his **eyes** for God's sake._

He looked up and gave a little grin. _What are you doing?!_

Harry chuckled and ruffled Louis’ mop of hair.

‘See you later, Lou’

_**Lou.** _

 


End file.
